fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Faye Haruyama
Flora Evergreen ( フローラエバーグリーン ''Furora Ebagurīn') is one of the main characters in Nebula Aikatsu!. Her type is cute and her main brand is Fantastic Fairy. Story Flora is a sweet, warm-hearted, kind and caring person, she loves mythological creatures like mermaids, angels but her favorites are the fairies. She loves gardening, she loves pink roses and also butterflies, her love for fairies, flowers and cakes made her chose the brand Fantastic Fairy. She loves baking cakes and decorating it with pastel and cute decorations. She is a good singer and has a cute voice and has her own kind of voice. She is a fan of the color pink and has all kind of pink shades in her room, she also has roses, doll houses and cute things in her room. Flora is very determined to become a famous idol along with her bestfriends. She sometimes wishes to be a fairy with rainbow pastel wings and to fly with butterflies and to talk with animals. Even if there is a lot of bumps in her path, she is willing to be an idol. Background Flora is really kind and gentle,she loves Sweet Lolita clothing,the color pink and strawberries,she really loves baking cakes especially shortcakes,she is the bestfriend of Éléonore,she is one of the friend of Sophie and she really admire her. She really loves dolls because she has lots of dolls and doll houses in her room she has lot of sweet lolita clothing and also has many pink in her room. Etymology Flora comes from the Latin,a root from Plant and Flower and is the name of the goddess of vegetation. Evergreen mean its always green and will be ever green. Songs *Communication *Tsukema Tsukeru *Furisodation *My Fantasy Story *Alice in Wonderland *Sweet March *Sweet Fantasy *Friends *Sweety Sweety Love *Sweet Magic *Delicious Promise *Shining Heart *CANDY CANDY *Baby Cruising Love *Afterglow Special Appeals *Cute Flash *Angel Arrow *Delicious Land *Chocolate Paradise *Valentine Parade *Creamy Desert *Bouncing Pudding *Fantasy Bakery *Chocolate Cascade *Wedding Cake *Fairy Tale Papillon *Cake Princess *Sweet Dream *Macaron Parade *Cake Parade *Strawberry Parfait *Pinky Shower Prism Jumps *'1st'-Cute Flash *'2nd'-Fantasy Tea Party *'3rd'-Pinky Shower *'4th'-Macaron Meteor *'5th'-Caramel Pudding *'6th'-Creamy Party *'7th'-Delicious Deco Cake Trivia *Her birthday is the 11th of June. *Her blood type is A+. *Her Zodiac Sign is Gemini. *She was born in Australia. *Her color is strawberry pink. *Her favourite foods are: crepes stuffed with beef and tomatoes, stuffed tomatoes,nikuman, grilled fish with grilled vegetables, roasted chicken sandwich with salad and tomatoes,shortcakes and apple soufflée. *Her disliked food is beans. *Her aura is composed of white lace umbrellas,strawberries, shortcakes,brown teddy bears, pink ribbons and pale pink roses. *Her favourite fruit is the strawberry. *Her favourites Sweet Lolita brand (except Lolita Doll House) are Angelic Pretty,Baby the Stars Shine Bright and Marble Lily. *She is a fan of the group Perfume (she was inspired by her to create her song "Communication") and Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. *Flora loves fashion,she played fashion themed games like Style Savvy and Girls Mode. *Her instrument are a flute and an acoustic guitar. **She was able to remake with her flute the song of the first season of Style Savvy. *Flora really loves dogs. **She also love wolves,she loves to remake the howl of the wolves. *Flora create a site about Sweet Lolita clothing and has a list of all of Sweet Lolita brands,her site is called Sugar Angel. *In the Star System,Flora represent Neptune. *She share her birthday and zodiac sign with Hinaki Shinjo. Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Nebula Aikatsu! Category:Cute Idols Category:Idols Category:Characters